hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Selica
The Queendom of Selica is a fan made country and really doesn't exist anywhere in the world... sadly. The country exists near Britian and has took over parts of Russia while expanding.The Queendom's human name is Ceila Jones. Appearance Ciela is a small skinny slender Teenager ( her country isn't even 100 yet but her growth caused her to grow up early) is long and normally up in a messy style like a failed bun. Her eyes are the same color of the Sea. Ciela also wears a small red ribbion in her hair. She NEVER wears a dress and normal goes around in a black jeans and a comfy shirt. When going to the world conferences she dresses in a black suit with a red tie and pulls her hair in to a lose ponytail on her shoulder. She has been mistaken as a guy more then once. When in Military conflict which is very rare in fact in the last 75 years there hasn't been any at all through her growth didn't stop. Ciela wears her normal suit but carries a sword on her hip, a knife in her boot, and a gun in her coat on each side. Her nation costume is a long dark green seemenly black coat with a white jabot with a white under shirt and Black uniform pants. The coat has gold cord which connects the two sides of the coat. For shoes it has High knee length boots with straps. A long red cloth which trails behind. This Costume works for both males and Females Personality and Interests Ciela is friendly and kind to most people or countries. The only country she hates and refuses to sign anything with 100% of the time is France. No one can remeber why this is so they all blame it on the fact he is a pervert. She isn't angered quickly enless you threaten her family or friends. She is very sly and has shown an intrest in mafias and wepons. Ciela is normally found in the kitchen in her free time and is known for her sweets. She belives knowledge should be freely given and has only banned one thing and that is Twilight. Ciela can also see England's Magical Friends. Ciela has a wide knowledge of how to bend laws to how she sees fit and can be scary in her own way. Ciela has deep belief in the supernatural and takes a lot of things calmly. She is also easily excited but serious and calm when needed. She will also go to great length to protect people close to her. Ciela's Religon is that there is something up there but what it is she doesn't know (yet) but she is accepting of other religions.She perfers hardwork to lazyness and isn't scared easily and actually gets along with Russia sorta ..well...it's complicated. The Country What is the Kingdom of Selica? Well.. it's unique Ciela tried America's way and relized quicked that was a stroke of luck his even got off the ground. So she mixed it up a little. Men and women are equal and the right to rule is based solely on skill not birth or class not even contacts.She quickly established the best schools and taught both old trade skills and new so the skills needed in the past weren't lost. Most of her land is covered in greenery even the citys where it isn't uncommon to find ivy growing on the side of the buildings. Her country is capitalist. Myths and other supernatural stories and things are common and mix with everyday life.Drinking isn't an issue since there aren't any laws against it.Over population is starting to be an issue though so she is constantly makeing deals to gain to new land while trying to slove the over population. Her country has the lowest crime rate but the highest disappearance rate. History 'Early Life' Ciela was raised by different countries till she got fed up with it and delcared independace and yelled at them to leave her alone. Which resulted in various wars and her nearly loseing her independance twice. Luckily her twin brother Morgan saved her. After the wars and the parents countries gave up and went home she took a trip to china and started working to become a key factor in the world economics. 'Military Conflicts' There are no recorded wars with the Queendom after the first 25 years. 'Relationships' 'France' Ciela hates him if she was allowed would try to kill him everytime he entered her sight. No one really remebers why she hates him but they figure it is because he is a pervert. 'Morgan' Ciela's twin brother. She cares for him greatly and worries when he disappears for weeks. He lives with her and eats the sweets she makes.These too know alot about each other and sometimes what the other will say before they say it 'Russia' Ciela is nothing more then friends with Russia and sometimes there relationship is strictly bussiness while other times she has to try and kill Russia because he tried to hug Morgan again without permission. 'England' Her relationship is England is that of a best friend and some times... more then that. She invites England to have dinner at her house a lot and to bring his friends and it turns into a huge party that to others look like its only two people. Another thing they love to do together is mess with America. 'America' America pushs her buttons from his stupid Hero acts which makes her want to mess with him. America keeps try to place McDonalds in her country which has led to them argueing for the last few years. Sometimes it seems as if America is Jealous of the time she speads with England. 'Germany' She has a crush on Germany and trys to act on it alot but somehow always gets caught up in the moment forgets about flirting. She wishs she could hang with him more and stop acting like a dude around him and more like a girl. 'China' Ciela is a bussniess partner with China and gets along with him nicely hungary ciela and elizaveta have the sane in common that there teens and they both have archenemies that tries to stop them Category:Kingdom Category:Country Category:Female Countries